1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to restraint harness assemblies used for installing a child safety seat in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. Therefore, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The child safety seat can be attached with anchor points provided in the vehicle, whereas the child safety seat has a separate harness more adapted to restrain the young child.
Current studies show that the proper installation of the child safety seat in a vehicle can substantially decrease the risk of child injuries when vehicle crashes occur. In certain current designs, a restraint harness may be used to fasten the child safety seat with the anchor points of the vehicle. The restraint harness may include a strap having two ends provided with anchoring connectors. The anchoring connectors can engage with the anchor points of the vehicle, and may further include a tensioning mechanism for pulling the slack of the strap after connection to the anchor points. However, the current designs of the anchoring connector usually require separate operation of the tensioning mechanism, which may not be convenient to operate.
Therefore, there is a need for a restraint harness assembly that can be convenient to operate and address at least the foregoing issues.